Eden Julia Deek-Blye
by delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: A series of one shots of the life of Married Densi and their little girl Eden Julia Deeks-Blye. Warning: Fluffy.
1. Bed Time

**Disclaimer: I only own Eden.**

* * *

Kensi quietly turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door. She'd been on an undercover assignment for the past two weeks, and was very anxious to get back to her husband and daughter.

It was half past eleven at night, so Kensi was careful to be quiet. She closed the door behind her and went into the living room to put her bag down. She got a bit of a fright when she saw someone on her couch, but quickly calmed down when she realised that it was only Deeks and their daughter, Eden. They were slumped on the couch and the TV was playing quietly.

Kensi smiled and shook her head. She circled around to the front of the couch and turned the TV up. Behind her, she heard a small groan, so she turned around. Deeks' blue eyes stared back at her and he smiled.

"Kens," he greeted groggily, then cleared his throat. "You're back."

Kensi responded by pressing her lips to his. She then put the bag down.

"What are you doing?" she wondered quietly, brushing one of his curls out of his face.

"Eden wanted to try the watching-TV-all-night thing," Deeks responded, pulling his arm out from where Eden's head rested on it. She stirred.

"You're spoiling her, Deeks!" Kensi scolded before Eden opened her eyes.

"Mama!" she breathed sleepily. Kensi couldn't help but smile and bend down and pick the little four-year-old up off the couch.

"You tired, baby?" Kensi soothed, kissing Eden's forehead. She nodded.

"Daddy said we could watch TV," Eden murmured, struggling to stay awake. "All night."

"Well, you didn't quite make it," Kensi whispered, kissing her again. "Maybe when you're a bit older. Now, let's get you into bed."

"But I don't wanna go!" Eden whined, suddenly awake. "I wanna stay up wi _f_ daddy!"

Deeks smiled. Eden still couldn't pronounce her _th_ sounds, and so always made an _f_ sound, and he found it totally adorable.

"Well, if daddy were to go to bed, would you go?" Kensi negotiated. Eden pondered this offer for a moment and then nodded.

"If daddy go to bed, then I go to bed!" she decided. Kensi looked over at Deeks, expecting him to get up and go to bed. But, instead, she got puppy eyes.

"But I don't wanna go!" Deeks whined, imitating Eden's earlier actions, plus the puppy eyes. "I wanna stay up and watch TV!"

If looks could kill, Deeks would have been dead right there. But he couldn't help it; it was so adorably scary when Kensi was mad. Yeah, it was cheesy, but it was also true. Deeks simply smiled innocently at her.

Kensi said nothing. She merely set Eden down in Deeks lap and stormed up the stairs to have a shower and then go to bed. In the shower, she scrubbed as hard as she could, not caring about the rashes that formed in some places. She was just so _angry_. She was tired, had to get a four-year-old off to bed, and Deeks wasn't helping at all.

After her shower, she felt a lot better. She brushed her teeth, dried her hair and then wandered into her bedroom. She couldn't help but smile at what she saw – both Deeks and Eden passed out in the bed.

She decided not question how Deeks had gotten Eden into bed. She merely climbed in and kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Eden. Goodnight, Marty."

Kensi reached up to turn the lamp off and curled up on her side of the bed. She was almost asleep when she heard Deeks speak.

"'Night Kensalina. I love you," he slurred, not opening his eyes.

"I love you, too, Marty."


	2. Midnight Snack

**Disclaimer: I still only own Eden. And the cream pies in this chapter.**

* * *

Marty Deeks drew in a short breath as he banged his knee on the corner of a wall. He grabbed his knee and dropped his flashlight, which clattered loudly onto the ground.

"Daddy!" six-year-old Eden hissed. "Shh! Mama'll hear us!"

"Highly unlikely!" Deeks whispered, his voice strained from trying to hold in the pain. "She's a deep sleeper."

"Come on!" Eden giggled, picking up his flashlight and handing it back. She scurried off, and Deeks followed, ignoring his knee.

The pair soon arrived in the kitchen. Eden looked around, wondering where to start. She turned to Deeks for some sort of indicator on where to start, and Deeks smiled.

"Your mother," he informed her quietly in a secret spy-like voice. "Has several secret Twinkie stashes, one of which is located in that cupboard right there."

As he spoke, Deeks pointed to a cupboard tucked away in the corner of the kitchen. It was very high up, so there would be no way for Eden to reach it. She followed her father's finger, saw the cupboard, knew there was no way she could reach it and turned back to him.

Deeks quietly put his flashlight down on the bench and opened the cupboard. He smiled when he saw that she had restocked since the last time he'd snooped there. He pulled a box down and set them on the bench. Eden went for the box, being very careful to be quiet. She wouldn't want to wake her mother up.

Deeks waited for Eden to open the box and take one out, and then he took one out himself. It was very hard for them to open the packet without making noise, and Deeks was tempted to just do it noisily, but that would wake Kensi up. Not a good idea.

The two of them soon had finished half the box, and were getting kind of bored of just eating them normally. Eden had just opened another one, and then looked at her daddy. He was just leaning on the bench, looking at the box. She grinned and waited for the yawn that she knew was going to happen.

When he opened his mouth to yawn, Eden acted and shoved the Twinkie into his mouth. This caught Deeks off guard and he clamped his mouth shut, nearly choking. Half of the Twinkie fell onto the bench and he stopped. He looked at his daughter, grinning like mad. Her smile looked so much like Kensi's smile, and that made him smile.

He imitated her actions, and stuffed a Twinkie into her mouth. Eden chewed the part that actually got into her mouth, swallowed and giggled. She opened another Twinkie, and broke it in half so that the creamy inside was revealed. She then slapped the Twinkie onto Deeks' forehead, smearing the cream on his face.

Deeks grinned, snatched the other half of the Twinkie and did the same to Eden. The two repeated this process until the box was nearly empty. Forgetting that it was the middle of the night, Deeks decided to stop that game and start a new one. He went to the fridge and pulled out the whipped cream. Eden's eyes lit up.

"Head back, mouth open," Deeks instructed, shaking the can. Eden eagerly complied, and Deeks squirted some cream into her mouth. She closed her mouth and lowered her chin. Some of the cream fell out, and Eden had a hard time not giggling as she swallowed. She then took the cream out of Deeks' hand.

"Your turn, daddy!" she declared. Deeks knelt down so that Eden could squirt into his mouth more easily. He tilted his head back and allowed his daughter to fill his mouth with cream. He, like Eden, was not able to keep all of the cream in his mouth. As he held his hand up to stop the cream falling out, the lights turned on. Both parties froze as Kensi entered, squinting from the harsh light.

"Marty?" she slurred. "'Szatyou?"

Marty motioned for Eden to sneak back off to bed, which Eden started to do, but was stopped by Kensi, whose senses were kicking in a lot faster than Deeks would have liked. She held out her hand to stop Eden, and Eden backed up. Kensi blinked a few times and looked around.

"What the hell?" she wondered, looking from the open Twinkie Supply Cupboard, to the bench, to her husband still kneeling on the ground.

"Sorry to wake you, Kens," Deeks apologised, looking up at her. He licked his lips and tried to determine how mad she was. Kensi looked sincerely unimpressed. Eden tried to sneak past once again, but Kensi stopped her.

"Mmm, mmm," Kensi shook her head at her daughter. "Back over there with your father."

Eden slunk meekly back over to where Deeks was. Deeks gave Eden's hand a little squeeze, as if to tell her that Kensi wouldn't kill her. Kensi might kill him, but not Eden.

"It was my fault, Kens," Deeks admitted, played the Sacrificial Lamb card. Kensi stepped towards the fridge and them.

"I know," she replied. She wasn't letting him play that card. Besides, she already had the perfect punishment for both of them in mind, which she'd prepared earlier that day – she'd had a feeling that this was going to happen.

"I know," she went on, opening the fridge and collecting something. "That Eden asked you earlier today if you could have a midnight snack together. I know you said yes because it's impossible for you to say no to her. I knew when you left the bed, because I wasn't fully asleep. And, now, I know you're both going to suffer."

"Kens," Deeks pleaded, pulling out his puppy eyes. Kensi grinned and pulled out her something, sticking it behind her back and kicking the fridge closed with her foot.

"Relax, Marty," she soothed teasingly. "It's not that bad."

With that, she flung her arms around, hitting both her husband and daughter in the face with cream pies. This caught them both by surprise. Kensi stepped back and tried desperately to hold in a laugh.

"Come on, Kens!" Deeks whined, bits of the pie dripping off his face. "That's not fair!"

"Oh? You'd rather I punish the both of you in some other way?" she asked, enjoying their cream-covered faces far too much.

"Oh, no!" Eden piped up. "Not me. I'm fine with this punishment!"

"No," Deeks agreed with Eden. "But…there is something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" Kensi wondered. Eden slipped something into Deeks' hand, and clearly had something in hers. A minute later, Kensi also was hit with two cream pies. She gaped and some of the cream fell into her mouth.

"B-But, that's not fair!" she spluttered. "You knew I was going to do this!"

Deeks laughed and pulled her in close. "Yeah, I did. But you know something else I forgot to tell you?"

"What's that?" Kensi asked, licking the cream off her face.

"I love you," he informed her, grinning.

"I love you too, you big doofus!" she returned. Deeks then bent down and kissed her on the lips. He was glad his got her lips; he couldn't see a thing through the cream. Eden, however, had wiped the cream off her face and could see just fine. She turned around and saw her parents kissing and she scrunched up her face.

"Eww!" she protested, stamping her foot. "Mama! Daddy! Stop kissing! So gross!"

This got a smile out of Deeks and he pulled away for a second.

"Everybody's a critic."

Kensi snorted, sending some cream flying out of her nose. Deeks smiled at her clearly amused response.

"So, whatsay we get this place cleaned up and go back to bed?" he suggested after a moment.

"Sounds good to me."


	3. Cuddles

**Disclaimer: I only own Eden and the broken fridge.**

 **A/N:** Reviews make me happy and make me want to write more. So, leave a review and you get the next chapter faster :)

* * *

It was early in the morning when Kensi awoke to a clanking in the kitchen. She rolled over, expecting to roll right into her husband's arms, and got more than a bit of a shock when her bare skin touched cold sheets. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then sat upright.

Where was he? She slipped out of bed and into some clothes and then made her way to the kitchen. She was greeted with the sight of Marty Deeks on the floor, butt in the air, trying to fix something underneath the fridge. Kensi smiled appreciatively at what she saw and cleared her throat.

Deeks shifted himself until he was facing Kensi. He smiled when he saw her smiling.

"You are so hot right now," Kensi sighed wearily. Deeks shrugged.

"I know, it's disgusti-oh!" he said, realising mid-sentence what she meant. His smile turned into a smirk as Kensi swooped down and cuddled up to him. She wrapped his arms around her and started immediately kissing her and touching her and saying the cheesiest things ever and all this made Kensi giggle.

Meanwhile, Eden had woken up from the heat. She threw off the covers, put on her little tiara that Deeks had gotten her for her birthday and wandered downstairs. As she went, the sound of giggling grew louder. She thought it was her mother's laughter, but she wasn't sure.

She walked past the living room and to the kitchen bench. She climbed up onto one of the big chairs. In the kitchen, she saw her mother pressed up against her father and giggling like a little girl.

"What are you doing?" she wondered. Both adults on the floor stopped and looked up at her. Deeks licked his lips, and Kensi spoke for them.

"Just giving daddy a little cuddle," Kensi replied slowly, choosing her words carefully. Deeks quickly agreed with her by nodding and planting a single kiss on her forehead.

"So," Deeks spoke and changed the subject. "What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?"


	4. Our Show

**Disclaimer: Still only own Eden and the chips they're eating.**

Inspired by something hermionesmydawg once said about something her daughter said about Game of Thrones being "her show". Enjoy :)

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were sitting happily on the couch, nibbling on chips. Well, Deeks was nibbling, Kensi was scarfing them down, a handful at a time. Eden was on the floor, playing with her toys while the TV played quietly in the background. Deeks watched as Kensi shoved a whole handful of chips into her mouth and chomped on them.

"You are such a pig," he observed. Kensi turned to him.

"Yeah, but I'm your pig," she teased with her mouth full, obviously on a sugar high.

"Wow," Deeks muttered, reaching for another chip. On the TV screen, the ads finished and Eden looked up, curious to see what was next. Kit Harrington's face came up, and she spoke without turning around.

"Look, daddy!" she said. "It's your show!"

Deeks looked up and saw Game of Thrones on the screen and he chuckled.

"Do I really like the show that much?" Deeks laughed. "That you've officially dubbed it My Show?"

Eden nodded, looking back down at her toys. Deeks smiled, picked up the remote control and flicked it off. Eden was far too young to be watching such violent things. He turned back to Kensi.

"Instead of Jon Snow's pretty face," he suggested. "How about mine?"

"Are you serious right now?" Kensi muttered through another mouthful of chips.

"Come on, Kensalina," he persisted, his eyes twinkling. "I know you like, ahem, Our Show much better than Game of Thrones."

"There's a child in the room!" Kensi hissed, giving Deeks' shin a small kick to emphasise her point. Deeks just shrugged.

"She's so focused on her toys, she won't even know what's happening!" he pointed out. Kensi glared at him.

"You're not willing to let her watch Game of Thrones," she scolded. "And, yet, you're willing to let her see Our Show, as you put it?"

"We could keep it PG," Deeks murmured, already planting kisses on the crook of her neck. She used her hand to push him away.

"You're anything but PG," she muttered, grabbing another handful of chips. Deeks grinned.

"Touché, Fern."


	5. Bedtime Story

**Disclaimer: I only own precious little Eden**

* * *

"Will you please tell me a story, daddy?" Eden requested, climbing beneath the covers.

"Sure thing, princess," Deeks agreed. "Which one would you like to hear?"

"I wanna hear about the time you saved Mama from the Laser Room!" Eden said excitedly, nodding her head for emphasis. Deeks smiled at the memory. He cleared his throat and began.

"Your Mama was taken away by the Russians because of a black book with important information. Myself, your Uncle Sam and your Uncle Callen found a way to get her back. I went and did what I had to so I could get your Mama back. The man who I talked to said that I had to go to a particular building; the one they'd put your Mama in.

"I went in there and your Mama yelled at me to stop. I did. She told me to turn off the lights, so I did. I saw lasers everywhere. They were triggers. If the beam was broken, the building would blow up. I suggested calling the bomb squad, but she said she couldn't stand there any longer.

"So used my gun and my own laser to match the frequency of the lasers so the building wouldn't blow up if the beam was broken. That, and your Mama's excellent agility and flexibility, she was able to get to me, but was still stopped by some laser beams.

"I took her hands in mine and pulled her right out of there. The building blew up behind us, but we were okay. Then we went on to live happily ever after."

Eden smiled and lay down. Deeks tucked her in nice and tightly.

"Was Mama scared?" Eden asked sleepily.

"Yeah, she was," Deeks answered, and Eden suddenly shook her head.

"No!" she exclaimed, shocked. "Not Mama! Mama's never scared!"

"She is, sometimes," Deeks told his little girl. "You've just never seen her scared."

"I don't ever wanna see Mama scared," Eden decided and Deeks pushed some of her blonde curls back.

"Hopefully you never will have to," Deeks assured her. "Goodnight, princess."

"'Night, daddy."


	6. My Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except for Eden**

 **A/N:** I fully blame Divergent338 for all this fluff. She passed the Fluff Bug on to me. Also, this chapter leans a bit more towards T than K+

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Eden screeched, tearing through the house to find her father. She found him in the bedroom, playing with Monty. "I got an A on my paper!"

"That's great, princess!" Deeks praised, holding out his hand for the paper. Kensi, who was sitting on the bed, reading, nodded in agreement. Eden put the paper in her father's hand and Kensi got up.

"Come on," she instructed. "Let's go get you a snack."

Eden happily followed her mother out of the bedroom, and Deeks shifted himself onto the bed to read his daughter's paper. He unfolded it and smoothed it his lap, then began to read.

 _My Hero_

 _Eden Deeks_

 _My hero is my daddy. He's a cop, and he goes out every day to catch the bad guys. When he catches the bad guys, he puts them in jail. When they're in jail, they can't hurt us._

 _Work for daddy can get dangerous for daddy. There are always bad guys trying to kill him. I always get very scared when he gets to work. But then he comes home again. Then I know I don't have to be scared anymore because he's good at staying alive._

 _Daddy loves me very much. He says that I'm a Princess and so he gives me lots of stuff like a princess has. He also loves Mama very much. He loves me and Mama so much that he's promised never to die when he's at work._

 _He doesn't have any superpower, but that's okay. He's still my hero, because he's my daddy and I love him a lot._

Deeks didn't even realise he was crying until he'd finished reading her paper. He felt Monty nudge his side and he stroked the mutt's head absent-mindedly. He was so touched. Did his little girl really consider him a hero? Deeks swiped at his eyes.

Kensi came in a short time later, to see silent tears falling down her husband's cheeks.

"Marty?" she asked, concerned. She sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his back. "What's wrong?"

Deeks said nothing; he simply handed Kensi the paper. She read through it and then smiled.

"Aww," she cooed. "That's cute."

"It's so sweet!" Deeks murmured, finally able to stop the tears. Kensi giggled.

"You are such a softy," she teased. Deeks glared playfully at her.

"Hey! You'd be crying too if Eden wrote this about you!"

"No, I wouldn't," she denied. "Because I'm not as soft as you."

"You stone-hearted woman!" Deeks growled, still playful. Kensi grinned at him, almost daring him to do what she knew he was thinking. "How could you resist the sweet writings of a little girl?"

"Like this," Kensi said bravely, setting the paper on the nightstand. Deeks feigned shock and disgust, then tutted.

"That's bad, Fern," he scolded. Kensi's grin just grew wider. Deeks got up and locked the door so that their daughter wouldn't walk in on them. "Looks like you need a little softening up."


	7. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Still only Eden is mine. I don't even own Mr Snuggles :(**

 **A/N:** All your reviews make my heart explode into rainbows and smiles and make me want to write more. Send more, and I write the next chapter faster :)

* * *

Eden tossed and turned in her sleep as she dreamed. In her dream Bad-Guys had taken Mama and Daddy and they were coming after her. She was running, but she wasn't fast enough. The Bad-Guys were catching up. She started mumbling, starting softly, and the turning into a scream of, "NO!" as she bolted upright.

She turned her light on, and was greeted by the pink walls in her room. She looked around. Everything was in its rightful place. She grabbed Mr Snuggles, resting beside her and pulled him up to her chest and cuddled. But even Mr Snuggles couldn't make her feel safe this time.

She swung her little legs over the side of the bed and slid off, onto the soft, fluffy hot pink carpet in her room. She crept towards the door and creaked it open. She peered down the dark hallway, and the light from her room illuminated off their door. Eden opened the door fully and padded down the hallway to her Mama and Daddy's room and pushed open the door.

Her Mama and Daddy were sleeping soundly in bed and she went up to her Mama and tugged on her side of the doona.

"Mama?" Eden asked shakily, feeling as if she might cry. Kensi awoke almost instantly and saw her daughter looking quite scared.

"Whasamatter?" she asked, her words slurred from sleepiness. "Bad dream?"

Eden nodded and Kensi pushed herself up. She patted the spot next to her, in between her and Deeks. Eden climbed up onto the bed, waking up Deeks. He didn't even need to be told what was wrong when he saw his six-year-old on the bed.

"Why don't you tell Mama what happened?" Kensi coaxed, fully awake by now. Deeks was sitting upright and put a comforting hand on Eden's back.

"Y-You and daddy were being chased by Bad-Guys," Eden explained. "And they were c-coming after me!"

Eden began to cry, and Kensi pulled her in close. She rubbed her thumb along Eden's shoulder and planted little kisses on top of her head.

"Shh, shh, sweetie," Kensi soothed. "We're here. You're safe."

"Yeah," Deeks agreed quietly. "We're not going to let those bad guys get to you."

Eden continued to cry, and Deeks pried her out of Kensi's arms into his own.

"Hey," he said softly. "There's no need to be scared. Your mama, she's a lioness. You know what a lioness is like? She never, ever, ever lets another animal get anywhere near her cubs. And if another animal tries, the lioness will fight them off, and then the father lion will go and hunt them down for dinner."

Kensi shot him a what-the-hell-where'd-you-get-that-last-bit look, and Deeks just winked. Eden stopped crying and looked up at her father.

"Really?"

"Really," Deeks confirmed. "Mama and me will never, ever, ever let a bad guy get to you. Now, how about you and Mr Snuggles cuddle up with us for the rest of the night?"

Eden nodded and climbed beneath the blankets in between her mother and father. She laid her head down and received a kiss from each parent. She closed her eyes and Kensi and Deeks lay back down. Eden was almost asleep again when she heard her Daddy whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, princess. You're safe with us."


	8. At The Zoo

**Disclaimer:** I still only own Eden.

* * *

Eden scampered ahead of Kensi and Deeks, fascinated by all the animals. Deeks was also looking around in awe, as if he'd never been to the zoo before. Kensi smiled lovingly at her family as they arrived at the giraffe enclosure.

"Wow!" Eden exclaimed, pointing at the tallest giraffe. "Look how tall it is!"

"Yeah, it is!" Deeks agreed. He leaned to Kensi beside him. "Did you know, Fern, that giraffes only have seven bones in their necks?"

"Mmm hmm," Kensi replied, thoroughly unimpressed. "Each of those bones can be longer than ten inches each."

Deeks blinked in surprise. Since when did Kensi know more about animals than he did? He was shocked, but at admittedly impressed.

The family then moved on to the meerkats. Eden squealed with delight when she saw the little animals scurrying around.

"They're so cute!" she decided. Deeks smiled, and again leaned over to talk to Kensi.

"Did you know that, when digging their burrow, meerkats close their ears to keep the dirt out?"

"Yup," Kensi quipped. "They also have a clear protective membrane over their eyes to protect them while digging the burrow."

Deeks eyed her suspiciously. His wife had just out-knowledged him twice. He'd have to check her browsing history when they got back home. Eden was soon done with the meerkats, and her parents followed her over to the otter enclosure.

"Look! They look sorta like sea puppies!" Eden giggled. Deeks observed the otters in the light of what Eden had said, and he nodded. They _did_ kind of look like sea puppies. For a third time, he leaned over to Kensi to (hopefully) dazzle her with his knowledge.

"Did you know, Kens, that a group of Sea Otters resting together is called a raft?"

"Already knew that," Kensi replied with a straight face. "They wrap themselves and their pups in seaweed while sleeping so that they don't drift away."

Deeks' furrowed his brow. How did that saying go? Once is lucky, twice is a coincidence, thrice is a pattern? Kensi had definitely been reading _something_ ; there was no way she could out-knowledge him without a bit of research.

Eden then spotted the seals and ran over to them. Kensi and Deeks followed. Deeks was tempted to spurt off a fact about seals, but also wondered if he should keep his mouth shut. He decided to compromise. He leaned over to Kensi a fourth time.

"So, what knowledge to you have to dazzle me with?" he charmed. Kensi couldn't help but smile. And he couldn't help but notice a small twinkle in her eye, as if she were planning something.

"You first, Marty," she retorted, batting her eyelashes. Deeks swallowed hard and pursed his lips, wondering if he should answer. He decided to take the bait.

"Seals produce milk with 50% fats," he informed her, waiting for her reply.

"Seal pups gain 3-5 pounds daily thanks to that milk," she replied. Deeks couldn't stand it anymore.

"Okay, where are you getting your information from?" he wondered. Kensi looked at him, surprised. He didn't know if it was real surprise or feigned surprise. He narrowed his eyes, searching hers.

"What makes you think I need an outside source?" she rebutted innocently. "How do you know that I'm not my own source?"

Deeks licked his lips, trying to search beyond the layer of innocence clouding her eyes. He had a feeling it was an act, but he had no way to prove it. Kensi's phone buzzed, and she broke her gaze to check it. A lightbulb clicked on in Deeks' head.

"Gimmie that!" he ordered, snatching her phone.

"Hey!" she protested, grabbing for her phone. Deeks held it away from her and went quickly to her text messages. "Hey! Give it back!"

He turned around to make it harder for her to get it back and saw a large group text between Kensi, Callen and Sam. He opened it and scrolled through, seeing a plethora of animal facts. Deeks chuckled and turned back around, still keeping her phone out of reach.

"'My own source', really?" Deeks chuckled, letting Kensi almost get the phone and then pulling it away at the last minute.

"Deeks," Kensi growled lowly, danger flashing through her eyes. "Give it back."

Deeks knew he was in trouble when Kensi called 'Deeks' instead of 'Marty', but he continued nonetheless and refused.

"Give it back, Deeks," Sam's voice came from behind Deeks and he jumped, dropping the phone. Kensi expertly caught it. Deeks cussed under his breath.

"Don't _do_ that!"

Both Callen and Sam were standing behind him, and Eden was in Callen's arms. Both men had cheeky smiles plastered on their faces. Eden was giggling and Kensi was doing her best to supress a grin. Deeks suddenly realised what had happened – he'd been ganged up on.

"I don't believe it!" Deeks exclaimed, throwing up his arms dramatically. "My own family betrayed me!"

He turned and walked away as his family and friends started to laugh.

"Oh, come on, Marty!" Kensi called after him. "We were just having a laugh!"

Deeks couldn't help but smile. It had been a pretty good prank, however mean. He turned on his heel and went back over to his family and friends. He started laughing along with them, and pulled Kensi into a side hug. He lowered his voice and spoke into her ear.

"You're going to pay for that," he warned, keeping the smile on his face. "When we get back home."

Kensi grinned up on her, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.


	9. Hide And Seek

**Disclaimer:** I only own the adorable little Eden

 **A/N: I like all the reviews I'm getting. Please keep sending them in :)**

* * *

"Eighteen…nineteen….twenty!" Deeks counted. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Eden pushed herself tighter into her hiding spot under her Mama and Daddy's bed. She heard her Daddy's footsteps searching each room. She heard him pondering aloud on where she might be. She became suddenly super quiet when her Daddy's footsteps came towards the room.

She heard the door open and her Daddy search the room super carefully.

"Hmm, where could my princess be hiding?" he said, flinging open the closet. He continued his search everywhere in the room, except for under the bed.

About five minutes later, Deeks sat down on the bed, exhausted from his search. He ran a hand through his hair and Eden supressed a giggle.

"Where _could_ she be?" he asked overdramatically. This time, Eden giggled. Her Daddy sucked at this game. She heard her daddy let out a long sigh.

"Okay, Eden," he said, defeated. "If you're in here, I give up. Please come out."

Eden crawled out and popped up behind her daddy. She giggled.

"I'm right here, daddy!" she laughed loudly. Deeks turned around with exaggerated shock on his face.

"Wow! You're good at this, Eden!" Deeks praised. Eden grinned.

"You're really bad at this, daddy!" she giggled. Deeks pouted.

"I know," he said sadly. Eden stopped laughing and crawled across the bed to her Daddy and started comforting him.

"It's okay, daddy," she assured him. "You'll get better, I know."

Deeks smiled at his little girl, and then got up off the bed.

"Come on, princess. It's your turn to count."


End file.
